zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SkyGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zeronotsukaimafanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suzuka Hiraga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rocketmanwikia (Talk) 21:55, December 6, 2011 Picture I have fixed the picture in the template. I forgot to put in File: in front of the name. When you load your picture just change the name. Rocketmanwikia 22:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Suzuka' I have question. Do you really what her to be 90cm-35.43in at 16yr? We are talking about a 16yr old larger the Siesta@32.7in and Henrietta@33in. This is also hard to see for she is has Louise for a mother which was a late bloomer. Louise was 76cm at 16yr and problely filled out at about 20-21yr. Cattleyadid tell Saito that Louise will fill out like her. I have no stat for Louise sisters or Tiffania. She going to be hit up by every guy around. But fiction is fiction Rocketmanwikia 23:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Size' Take a look at Henrietta and Siesta for ref. I think Kirche is about the same size as Henriett. Rocketmanwikia 00:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Size' I ran the numbers. Height is about same as Henrietta. Suzuka is a little larger by 6cm but smaller than Kirchi by 4cm. Kirchi is 13.5 cm taller. It was just 90cm seem to be very large. It looks like no problem. Author can make anything in a story work. From first look it didn't seem right, but it looks OK. Be interesting to see what she look like. I have come across some fan art of Louise from older modiest bust to OMG size. There is a lot of stuff I couldn't put in the wiki site. Keep going. \Rocketmanwikia 05:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Magic What you think of this in the Magical Affinity is list magic type in order proficient at. Magical Affinity Wind, 2nd Water. I look at some of the charactors and they call out the first one, but some times you have to guest what the other are or how good they are it. Some call out line or triangle. But what is the main and which is thier next best magic. With square they have all four elements. So they can use all. Then you get into how well they can combin them. I don't they get into that in the anime. Are you going to keep her with pink hair? Louise is suppose to be strawberry blond, but i think there is a limit of color pallet that can be use in the anime. Season 4 is on. Zero No Tsukaima F. I have seen some of the trailler and it looks good. The anime looks sharper or the stuff I've been watching are poor copy. If you what I could make a photoshop copy of Louise with Henrietta bust so youcan use as a reference for your drawing. And get a idea what Louise would look like 19-20yrs old if Cattleya is correct. 'Note spoiler below.' I have been picking up stuff on the new series. It look like Louise and Tiffania are to become priestess for the Pope. It also look like the Pope can do Void magic. I think that why they were made into priestess because they can also use void magic. There is something about Pope can connect to Saito world. He also has some weapons from Saito world. The thing of having four Void user and opening the door to the evil side, I thing the door maybe the door to Saito world and the evil is the wars we have here and easly take over thier world. This is only a guest. Rocketmanwikia 04:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Louise If you look at season 4, there is a picture of Louise in her priestess outfit. Note she has a fuller figure compared to season 1. Her leg in season one are little on the skinny side, the season 4 they more fuller. Something to work from. Rocketmanwikia 02:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) 'Ref' Just give you something to start with Suzuka. She 2in taller and 4in more busty than her mother. Waiting to see her. Do you have a story adventure for her? Rocketmanwikia 04:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ck out Check some of the new video for season 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEXzj3IS-ms Rocketmanwikia 02:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 'Template' You may of been looking at when I was doing editing on template format. I put dividers in group of multi items. As for Éléonore' I'm using the baka-tsuki.org naming for the Japanese to English translation version. It shows two accent "É". Rocketmanwikia 01:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) 'Instead of yelling' You say something is wrong, but not what. Tell me what you see. I look at both infoboxs. Charactor and chapter and don't see any thing wrong. I put seperator in the charactor because of the many entry you put in some of the items. It looked all run together. If you what seperator for each, say so. I'm going to do the same for the other other wikia. Rocketmanwikia 04:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) 'New Chap Template' Try the new one. I added a name var. The old one didn't have one. It was fix "Book Name". They had it setup with the book name under the name "Book Name" title. Rocketmanwikia 05:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Format I'm going to format to the map I outlined on the first page. Do you have a problems with it. I what it setup like some of other FanFiction sites. Each chapter are in separated files and are connected by the infobox chapter template. Rocketmanwikia 22:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Story Story looks good. Be careful of going backward and forward in time. Rocketmanwikia 22:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Follow the link Follow the link in the infobox chap2 next chap box. Rocketmanwikia 01:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Format' I was showing you how I would like to see it. I put a map layout of the look of the FanFiction sites that seem to work. You didn't seem to have any problem with the layout. I didn't change the first page. I wanted you to take a look at it both ways. I have looked at both ways on other sites. Yours was a flat file type. The other was bite size version. The flat is OK for very small story, but as soon as the story starts getting bigger it is easier to work with bite size pieces. Like a book. I can see you adding chapters maybe later to the same story. Adding more descriptions.I don't want to see you paint yourself into a corner and have to reformat it. I don't to get into, well is it too short or too long for a format. It is easier to make it in one format. Most of the sites are in the format of each chapter is in a separate folder. Note I would not of changed the chapter 1 folder. That the base for jumping into your story. It is where you can start your story and have a little synopses of the story at the begining. It's where you can have your first picture. Keep the jump straight to a chapter part. It looks good. Rocketmanwikia 05:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC)